Justice League Unlimited An Abridged Tale
by AMTNaruto
Summary: A short, yet funny, tale about the 7 founding members of the Justice League!


Episode 1: Heroic Beginning!

Superman: Hey Batsy! ;D

Batman: -.- *sighs* What? Your done saving the world being faster than a speeding bullet and now you came to bug me?

Superman: *quiet* Sure, why not!

Batman: -.-

Wonder Woman: *appears next to Batman and Superman* Hey, you two!

Batman: hey...

Wonder Woman: *looks at batman* Is he sulking again?

Superman: *not paying attention* huh, what? oh yeah, I'm kinda learning to tune him out tho!

Wonder Woman: Lucky....

Flash: *comes speeding by* Qaslkdjuhfdhlkjwlkj!!! *speaks so damn fast you can't understand him*

Superman: Hey speedster!

Flash: Jfyfbpio! *Translation: Hey!*

Batman: Did you need something?

Flash: *stares at Wonder Woman and runs by her* Stahsoiu!! :o *Translation: Hey amazon babe!*

Wonder Woman: what'd he say???

Flash: Yloidjhsp! *Translation: Wanna have sex sometime!*

Batman: *elbows superman and starts to laugh, because he has his Flash Translator with him* um, he said "Do you like fighting crime?" ;D

Wonder Woman: oh, yes! Yes I do!

Flash: HFIISJJDPERY!!!!! *Translation: Yes!*

Batman and Superman: *burst out laughing*

Wonder Woman: what? What are you guys laughing about?

Green Lantern: *flies to everyone* Hey guys!

Batman: Hey Hal Jordan!

Green Lantern: It's John Stewart, ass!!

Batman and Superman: *laughing*

Superman: That never gets old! ;D

Martian Manhunter: *talks to everyone through telepathy*

Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman: WTF!!!!

Flash: SHFURLKSD!!!!! *Translation: WTF!!!!*

Superman: You need to cut the telepathy crap, green dude! It freaks us out like no fucking tomorrow!

Batman: wait... that's not Manhunter! Is that you, Walter Bremlin?? I thought I killed you!!!! :(

Martian Manhunter: *appears out of no where* No, it's really me....

Batman: *sees MM* oh hey green dude!

Martian Manhunter: *sighs* You know, even though you and the earthlings here make jokes about my alien heritage, I still care for them and this planet!

Superman: Nice monologue.... too bad the ppl here on the planet don't feel the same about you! *laughs*

Batman, Green Lantern, Flash and Wonder Woman: *laughing*

Martian Manhunter: -.-

Superman: Nah, Im kidding! Some ppl like you! ;D

Martian Manhunter: Gee, thanks....

Shayera (Hawkgirl): *appears from the sky* Hey guys!

Green Lantern and Flash: *stare at Shayera* :o

Superman: *Whispers to batman* You think Wally (Flash) will try that same thing with Shayera that he did with Diana? (Wonder Woman)

Batman: Let's hope not, Shayera is the only one of us who can understand him! *laughs*

Superman: *laughs*

Green Lantern: um... ah... hey, shayera! *shy* :-[

Shayera: why are you shy, John! We're over, remember? Ever since you chose that slutty Vixen over me!

Green Lantern: Vixen is not a slut! She just dresses like one......

Shayera: The fact is John.... You killed our son!!!

Green Lantern: WTF!!!

Batman: I'm staying out of this one....

Superman: same!

Shayera: Yeah! our future son, Warhawk! Yeah, Batman told me all about him!

Batman: What did I just say?! I'm not in this!!!

Shayera: Whatever, yeah, u killed him when u chose that slutty Vixen...

Green Lantern: I'm never gonna hear the end of this... -.-

Batman: Please, Hawkgirl, You need to calm down...

Everyone (Except Shayera and Batman): O_0!!!! *backs away*

Shayera: *looks at batman* What did you call me?! :(

Batman: *tries to act innocent*huh what? I didn't say nothing... it must of been a little birdie!

Shayera: *chases Batman with mace* I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!!!! AND DON'T TRY TO MOCK ME WITH THAT "LITTLE BIRDIE" CRAP BECAUSE I CAN TALK TO BIRDS, IDIOT! :(

Superman: *whispers to Green Lantern* Sucks to be him! *laughs with John*

Batman: *runs like a scaredy bat*

Booster Gold: *walks by the others* Hey guys! ;D

Shayera: I'm out!

Superman: me too!

Green Lantern: me three!

Martian Manhunter: same!

Wonder Woman: Uh, the messenger god is calling me! Bye!

Flash: *Already gone*

Batman: *disappears in shadows*

Booster Gold: Aww man!! This is 2nd Grade all over again! :(

*End*


End file.
